Dating screen
On this screen, you can go out with the main maidens in order to gain EP (Escort Points) and exchange them for a variety of rewards and visual-novel-like stories. To unlock the maidens, first you need to acquire them as a familiar (any variations count). There are five human maidens (Ranun, Cattleya, Souffle, Plumeria and Rosalie) and five demon maidens (Digitalis, Lily, Luccica, Kalmia and Datura). 1) Go out. Select a destination, wait the required time and you will be able to collect the EP. You can unlock more destinations by unlocking a maiden’s blue Routes (explained further). Without bonuses, longer dates are less efficient than shorter dates. When collecting EP of a finished date, maidens may gift you an item. This happens more often on longer dates. The maiden’s gift will be placed at your Present screen. 2) Company limit. Number of maidens you can simultaneously go out with. Tapping the plus button allows you to increase this limit by spending gems. 3) EP. The amount of EP you have. 4) Routes. Brings up the Routes, where you can spend your EP for rewards and visual-novel-like stories. If you see an exclamation mark, it means you have the necessary EP to unlock one of this maiden's Routes. After unlocking all of a maiden's Routes, a "restart" element will appear below this. Restarting the Routes allows you to get more rewards. 5) Maiden. Tap the maiden and she will react as if you either have greeted her or touched her. If you do not do anything, she will eventually speak with you. Every once in a while, a heart icon will appear over the maiden's image. Tap it to receive 50 EP and a comment about how much she likes you. 6) Intimacy exchange. Once you reach maximum Intimacy with a familiar, you can exchange exceeding Intimacy points for EP here. Selecting a familiar for Intimacy exchange uses the same interface as the Reinforcement Synthesis Familiar Selection screen. Only familiars with exceeding Intimacy points will be displayed. 7) Name. The maiden's name. 8) Routes unlocked. The number of Routes that you unlocked for this maiden. 9) Change outfit. Alternatives costumes for your maiden can be applied here. 10) Maiden roster. Browse and select through maidens. If you unlocked an outfit that you have not seen before, or if your maiden has a special date, an exclamation mark will be displayed on her icon. The door icon to the right allows you to select between all unlocked maidens. Routes Routes are displayed as immature flowers, and you can spend EP to unlock them, granting you rewards. This works similarly to the Prayer screen. 1) Route. The color indicates the reward type, and an icon on the bottom right displays the reward itself. Some are locked, and to unlock them you have to do one of the following: * Reach a certain Rank; * Blossom 20 Routes with another maiden; * Take this maiden on a specific date a given number of times. This is the most difficult to determine without being able to read Japanese, but if you look at the kanji in the lock message, you can match it with the corresponding date's kanji on the date selection screen. Blue routes unlock new destinations for you to date, and if you unlock all five of them for a maiden, she will start to propose special dates that provide double EP. There are routes that provide bonuses to Power and HP, and these bonuses apply only to that maiden and her variations. Unlocking all of a maiden's Routes allow you to restart the map. The "restart" element will be displayed below the element that took you to this screen. Restarting the Routes allows you to get more rewards. 2) Initial Story. This visual-novel-like story is an introduction to the Dating Screen. 3) Back. Returns to the previous screen. 4) Zoom out/in. Zoom in or out, so it is easier to navigate. Category:Screen Translation